Chemestry Love
by Emstarz
Summary: Shane Gray Most popular Guy at Lakewood, all the ladies love him execpt one who just hasn't learnt the rules yet! " if one of them ask you out your meant to say yes, not and i qoute no thanks!" summary sucks story is better
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hey everyone, if you've read my other story sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm kind of not sure what do next in it. But this is a new story …so… yay … (I think) **

**Disclaimer: most unfortunately I don't own camp rock or any of its characters **

**prolouge**

Shane gray, him and his band of brother's are the most popular guys in school. They all captain one sport each and then co- leads the athletics team.

Nate Gray: youngest out of the Gray brothers, he captains Soccer team and athletics, also on football and basketball team

Jason Gray: oldest out of the Gray brother's captains the football team and co lead the athletics team. Also on the soccer and basketball team.

Shane gray: middle Gray brother, he captains the basketball team and again co leads the athletics team, he is also on the football and soccer team and he is also on the track team.

Every girl in the school wants to be their girlfriend only a lucky few have ever even gotten to have that privilege.

**Chapter 1 **

**Shane pov **

Practice today was brutal, all of them were, at least football seasons nearly over, can't wait to be back on the b-ball court playing. I walked over to my brothers who were waiting for me at the gym doors.

"Jees Shane could you be any slower?" my younger brother Nate asked

"No I can't that's why I'm the number one runner for track." I replied sarcastically. We continued to bicker like this for a good fie minutes

"Okay no more fighting; I do want to go home you know!" Jason yelled over us. Nate and I both looked at each other, Jason was great to go to if you needed advice but he was an airhead at times.

"Jase….. We've got like another 3 hours before we can go home..." Nate said slowly

"Aww man, so what do I have next then?" Jason replied

"We dunno man, check your timetable." I said, he did and it turned out he had gym next so he had gotten changed for nothing, he mumbled a few things under his breath as he walked back into the changing room. Nate had maths while I had chemistry.

I walked into chemistry just on time, my teacher Mr. Taz was ten minutes into the lesson when there was a knock on the door, a few moments afterwards a girl with dead straight brown hair walked in, I couldn't see her face because a piece of paper was covering it .

"Um, hi, is this… Mr. Taz's class?" she asked slightly unsurely she must be a new student. She looked up from her paper and looked around this gave me a chance to look at her properly. She had warm chocolate brown eyes that you could easily melt in and her voice was velvet soft. Her skin was flawless. She could have been a model for all I knew.

"Yes it is you must be Michelle. Can you please explain why you're late?" Mr. Taz asked lightly. She nodded slightly be fore saying "um, yeah I'm Michelle but I prefer Mitchie and I'm late because I got a little lost and ended up going through most of the classes on this floor." Mr. Taz accepted this and looked for a space to put mitchie. I silently hoped he's put her next to me, I had a seat next to me because of his weird seating plan I was by myself. The only other seat was where Luke Williams was, and I most defiantly did not want this beauty to be sat next to that troll.

"Well, Miss Torres the chose is yours. Either sit next to the overly confident and obnoxious Luke or the even more obnoxious Shane." Great thanks Sir, now she's going to think I'm super jerky and obnoxious and arrogant. Urghhh! I silently prayed that she thought it was a joke and pick me.

**Mitchie pov **

I looked between to two seats and around the class everyone was shooting daggers at me, so I was guessing both were pretty popular. So I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I took a deep breath and walked to the seat furthest away from the front.

**Luke pov **

I looked at the new girl, she was pretty hot. I then looked at Gray who seemed as if he was hoping for her to sit next to him, looks like he hasn't even met her and has developed a crush, everybody now awwwww! I'm being sarcastic! Hmm… if he likes her then I'm going to just have to get her to like me and think I'm sweet while he's sour.

**Shane pov **

Mitchie started to move over to Luke's desk and as she did I followed her with my eyes not wanting to seem as if I was like stalking her or something. I saw something in Luke's eyes he was planning something, but what ?

* * *

**how was that? :) hope you liked it!**

**sorry it's a little short buti'll work on lengtherning the chapters **

**so this is my new story i'm still contuining you're him but i'm just a little stumped at the moment about what to do next **

**but if you liked it review **

**thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys :D **

**sorry i havent updated in a lil while but i'm here with another chapter :D **

**thank you for the reviews and alerts and favs etc... **

**hoe you enjoy chapter 2 :D**

**Disclaimr: me: it is a very sad fact that i must admit sooner or later **

**my mother: and what is that? that you need to get your homework done **

**me: pssh... no, i dont even understand the term homework, but back to my fact i (starts to cry) ..**

**my mother: oh, and you don't own the cd anymore**

**me: WHAT? **

**my mother: i may have lost it...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**Shane pov **

I was so sure she was going to sit next to Luke but no, she came over and sat next to me. I kept glancing at her during the class, I had tried to talk to her but I was shushed by Mr. Taz. When we were being dismissed she muttered a see you next class to me but I couldn't let her leave without having a conversation with me, I'm only being polite.

"Hey, Mitchie I haven't really introduced myself properly I'm Shane gray. And since I'm one of the most popular guys in this school I'm obligated to show you around. So how about it?" I asked

"Uh… no thanks, but you know cheers for the offer." She replied

"Wait so you're saying no?" I asked with disbelief

"Uh.. Yeah I'm sorry but I'm not looking for trouble and you… you come with trouble." She replied as she picked up her bag and left.

"Oooohhh was little gray turned down for once? It's about time, looks like that girl has sense." Luke butted in after mitchie had left

"Oh shut it Williams, I have a better chance then you with her!"

"Why do you think that?"

"'coz you have the worlds biggest head."

"Oh and you don't that's good gray aren't you the one who just flaunted that you're the most popular guy in the school. She's right you come with trouble" with that he left. How do I come with trouble?

I'd seen Mitchie a couple more times that day and whenever I tried to talk to her she walked by, she's something different. I was walking to the parking lot where my brothers were waiting for me in the car, I hoped into the car and told them to hurry and leave.

" hey did either of you see the new girl?" I asked curiously

"Mitchie Yeah she was in my music class, we're partners, why? Have you met her, please tell me you didn't give her grief?" Nate practically begged at the end

"I haven't done anything except ask her if she wanted me to show her around, also I sit next to her in chemistry. She just blew me off though saying I was trouble, then Luke Freaking Williams decided to talk to me so that ruined my day even more!" I yelled

"Calm down bro, the Luke thing I can understand, but didn't you think she probably didn't want to hang out with you because you're popular." Jason said back to me, I gave him a look that said go on " well, think about it she's new you're one of the heartthrobs of the school if she hangs out with you she's going to be hated by most of the student body." I understood now but it wasn't going to stop me trying to get to know her.

"so nate, what was she like with you?" I asked

" she was pretty cool and she is amazing at writing songs and singing them! But she talked to me and laughed at my jokes and … maybe I shouldn't tell you that part" he said trailing off

"tell me what Nathanial!" I questioned loudly

"well… she …uh I kind of … asked her if she wanted to hang out and she may of uh.. said .. uh yeah." He cowered back scared that I may hit him but to his surprise I didn't. "you haven't attacked me yet? Why?"

" because this is good for me, when you go to hang out me and Jason can tag along …" I was cut off by Jason asking "why do I have to come along?"

" because if you come along it won't make it so obvious that I wanted to come along."

"okay" Jason replied simply and focused back on driving

"I'm only saying this cause I car about you man, don't get you hopes up." Nate said finally and turned back to the front of the car. We all sat in comfortable silence after this just listening to the radio. When we got home I went straight up to my room ignoring my mum's questions about my day. I soon fell asleep.

**Mitchie pov **

I had had a good nights sleep and was ready for my second day at Lakewood, I'd made a couple of friends yesterday; Caitlyn and sierra but I'd also made a few enemies:

_**Flashback **_

"_newbie! Don't you dare go after Shane Gray okay, it maybe unofficial but he is mine so back off!" Tess Tyler screamed at me as soon as I was half way to my next lesson after chemistry. I must admit Shane is cute but as he said he was popular and popularity brings problems like Tess Tyler for example plus the majority of the student body hating me for just sitting next to him in one lesson._

"_Don't worry I wasn't planning on stealing your make believe man. I only sat next to him because that Luke guy seemed a bit ignorant if you ask me." _

"_Well I didn't ask you, and once again stay away from my man!" _

"_okay no offence what did you have for breakfast Bitch flakes!" I asked loudly, the group of teens that was now surroubnding us went into a loud ohhhhhh. Tess looked like she was about to slap me when a arm pulled me away from her reach. _

"_hey new girl, as much as I loved that, you don't want to get on the wrong side of tess just yet." The voice explained to me, I looked up to see to girls and one guy. I noticed the guy from my music class.. what was his name…. oh yeah nate! _

"_okay, thanks for pulling me away from the ice queen by the way and hey nate!" I said _

"_hey Mitchie" nate chuckled back _

"_you two know each other?" the girl with the frizzy brown red hair asked _

"_music class." Nate and I said at the same time. _

"_cool, well I'm caitly, this is sierra and that's nate as you already know. You should hang with us at times coz you seem pretty cool." The girl now identified as Caitlyn said._

_I found out later that day that nate didn't live that far from me so he offered to give me a lift in the morning with his brothers, hmmm…_

_I hope their nice._

_

* * *

_

**so how'd you find it? **

**was it good, bad terrible unbearable to read? **

**thanks for reading and checking out my story even if you hated it **

**i'm working on the next few chapters like right now so yay... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and alerts and etc. **

**I'm trying my best to get longer chapters, also I'm going to try and update every few days now : D **

**Again thank you sooooo much : D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock though it would be amazing if I did! **

**On with the story **

**Chapter 3**

**Shane pov **

I was dreaming, I had to be, I mean I was sitting on the beach with mitchie I must be dreaming, and she practically hates me. I think at least. We were talking about random things like how she loves to sing but doesn't have much confidence and how she plays guitar and piano. She was starting to lean in so I started to lean in as well but then suddenly I heard her say my name "Shane". That wasn't her voice though her voice was velvet soft, this voice was loud and too rough to be hers. "SHANE! YOU HAVE TO GET UP NOW OR WE'REE GONNA BE LATE!" I opened my eyes to see Jason and Nate leaning over me, see I told you it was a dream.

I turned my head to the clock and saw it was only 7:05 we had an hour and I normally woke up at 7:30. "What do you mean we're going to be late? We have an hour?" I asked slightly annoyed they had woken me up from a dream that may have ended with a kiss with mitchie if they hadn't interrupted. But of course they had to coz their brothers.

"We're leaving a little earlier today, we're giving a lift to …"Jason was cut of by Nate's hand covering Jason's mouth.

"Yeah, plus I need to go to school a little earlier to talk to coach and get a little music practice in." Nate said surely and stubbornly as if there was no room to argue with him.

"Isn't mitchie your music partner? Do you think I could maybe sit and give a little audience insight?" I asked hopefully

"no, because then she'll get even more nervous. But don't worry you and your newly found crush will be united yet again." Nate answered back as if he knew something I didn't. Then it clicked I had chemistry a again today!

"Alright boys, leave this room 'coz this guy has got to get dressed to impress." I said as I shoved them out the door.

"Who?" Jason asked innocently

"his imaginary girlfriend, jase just his imaginary girlfriend." Nate said while dragging Jason out of my room. I heard them muttering through the walls but that didn't really matter at this moment.

**Mitchie pov **

I had woken up at 6 am, I know this is a little early but I wanted to go for a run and have a shower before I left for school. I got on my running gear and grabbed my i-pod. I was listening to billionaire by travie McCoy when I was passing a load of people who were dancing. I didn't really pay any attention to them and I was getting really into the music so I started to sing along with the Bruno mars bits, I saw someone familiar coming out of the group, he went to my school and I think he was in my chemistry class, it wasn't that Shane guy… urgghhh uhhh LUKE! He was jogging along next to me and started rapping the bits I didn't know, this gave me a little fright but I went along with it because it was quite fun and maybe this would give me someone else to talk in school. At the end of the song we both started to laugh,

"I'm sorry I saw you singing and I love that song I know all the lyrics, you looked like you really were having fun." Luke said to me

"yeah, I love that song as well but I don't know how to rap so you being here helped with the continuation of that song." I smiled at him and he smirked back. "So what was that large group all about?" I asked politely again he smirked at me; it was a little arrogant if you asked me.

"It's a dance group, I'm the ring leader. Half of them aren't as talented as me and they wouldn't stand a chance if it weren't for me." He was still smirking, does he ever stop? After he said this it made me remember how he acted at school; arrogant, obnoxious, annoying, jerkish and sooo many more. I had to get away from his attitude so I told him I had to go, it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth; I mean I had another 15 minutes before I'd have to leave but this only meant longer in the shower.

After I had got home, had a shower and gotten dressed I went downstairs and made myself breakfast while getting my bag ready for the day making sure I had the music Nate wanted so we could rehearse when we got to school, our music teacher _brown_ as he begged us to call him had paired us up and told us to prepare something for the next lesson. We decided on singing like we used to by rocket to the moon, I know it doesn't sound like a good choice but we like that song and we both know so it seemed like a great choice to us. (**A.N.**** I actually love this song!) **

I got a text from Nate saying that he and his brothers would be here in a few minutes so I should be ready. I texted him back saying I'm ready when he is.

**Nate pov: **

Shane and mitchie are in for a shock that's for sure!

**Shane pov **

I was waiting in the car for Nate to come out, he was taking his time but he soon came out with his head down looking at his phone. He walked right into the car this caused him to jump about 10 ft high and drop his phone, I took this chance to grab his phone and see who he was texting, what I'm his older brother I'm meant to torment him! Nate tried to get his phone back but I was stronger and taller so he just couldn't reach. I looked down at the contact only to be stunned that my own brother would be so selfish. I handed back his phone as he settled down in his seat and Jason started to pull away from the drive. I then slumped in the back seat and didn't answer any of Jason's questions or return any of Nate's looks.

**Mitchie pov **

I heard a honk of a car and I looked out my living room's window to see that a car was here, I guessed it was Nate's so I quickly yelled I goodbye to my mum and dad who were sat in the kitchen and rushed out the house, my paced slowed when I saw who was in the back seat, it looks like chemistry isn't the only thing I sit next to Shane gray in.

As I neared the car I heard Shane ask "why didn't you tell me we were picking her up?" I couldn't tell whether the anger in his voice was towards me or Nate, Shane continued by asking "and why Nathanial did you not tell me you had her phone number?" Nate was about to answer but I interrupted by saying hi, Nate looked at me and waved, the one in the driver's seat looked at me brightly and said hey back to me. Shane all of a sudden looked nervous and worried. Shouldn't I be worried and nervous; I mean I'm sitting next to _Shane gray one of the most popular guys in our school_.

"well. Actually you're in a car with the 3 most popular guys in our school so I guess you should be nervous but not worried, we don't bite. Actually don't be nervous we're normal people just…. Popular." The one in the drivers seat said. I looked at him confused then Nate lifted any confusion of me by saying "you said that out loud." I cringed at this, great! … not.

The drive to school was really awkward, but I did find out that th gray brothers were really nice all were quite musically but only nate practiced it at school willingly. I also found out what the eldest brothers name was Jason. As soon as we got into school we saw that barely anyone was there so we spilt, me and Nate went to our lockers which were coincidently next to each other while Shane and Jason went to cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Nate, why didn't you tell me you were one of the most popular guys in school?" I asked as soon as Shane and Jason had left.

"Because, no offence intended here I wanted to make sure you weren't one of those girls ho just uses me for my popularity or to get to my brothers." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"How do you know I'm not one of those girls?" I asked

"Shane told me what you said to him after chemistry yesterday and if you turned down Shane then you are good in my books." He and I laughed at this, we then quickly went to the gym so Nate could talk to his coach about one of his many sports teams, he then told me to make my way up to the room we had music in yesterday and practice on my own for a while because his talk may take longer then planned. I nodded at this and left.

When I got up there I was surprised to see Shane sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands a notepad on the desk next to him, as I opened the door he looked up,

"Nate told me that you were good at song writing! Please I know you don't really like me all that much but I really want to finish this song 'coz it' driving me crazy knowing it's unfinished." He gushed quickly

"sure, but then you have to help me, deal?" I said as soon as he finished and what did he mean I don't really like him, I don't know him so I can't judge the thing I don't like is his popularity. I looked over the lyrics they were amazing he didn't need help with this! They went like this : (**A.N.**** this song is who I am by nick Jonas) **

I want someone to love me  
for who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am

Nothing makes sense, nothing makes sense anymore  
Nothing is right, nothing is right when you're gone  
I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong  
I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong

I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
but it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
"I don't know what to put now, I'm having a mental block right now….."He explained I put my hand up to shush him while I thought of lyrics, I wrote them down as soon as they popped into my head.

I'm shaking it off; I'm shaking off all of the pain.  
Breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again

"There, then you could repeat the chorus a couple of times." I said after I had wrote the lyrics down, he picked his book up and read it.

"Thank you so so so so so much!" he yelled as he hugged me from the side. I blushed slightly at his "so what was it you needed help with?" he continued, ahh so he remember our deal good he doesn't have short term memory lose. That's a start.

"I want help getting to know you." I said confidently


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! How are you all? I'm great; I'm in a pretty cheerful mood :D **

**Okay so I'm going to get on with the story now but first I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed or favourite or alerted my story, so a big giant thank you to you all. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not have any of the rights to camp rock or any of the songs I use in this story.**

**On with the chapter **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Shane pov **

I was gobsmacked; she wanted to get to know me. I thought she hated me or at least had a strong dislike to me, but here she was asking for help on getting to know her, maybe this was a dream as well. I tried pinching myself by the only reaction I got was mitchie's confused face. I looked at her and smiled awkwardly.

"So tell me something about yourself." She said in that amazing voice of hers, I swear whenever she speaks I feel a little chill go down my body.

"Well I love sports?" saying it more as a question then as a statement which I knew she was looking for.

"Tell me something that isn't obvious." She laughed back to me, I looked at her I wasn't sure what to say I felt like if I said something wrong she might run away and never talk to me again.

"Well… I play guitar and sing but only badly, Nate's the only one who would proudly say he can actually play a piece of music maybe Jason if you convinced him."

"Okay so you just told me something no else knows, cool." She smiled the world's most dazzling smile; I had to start smiling at this. "What's your favourite food? Mine's a tie between cheesy Doritos or Chinese egg fried rice!" she exclaimed this happily.

"Egg fried rice and cheesy Doritos? Really, how much more random can you get? Well mine would have to be a good old big Mac burger, can't get any better then that." I said this with a confident smile on my face. She giggled along with what I had just said and I had chills going down my back again.

"Yes they are my favourite foods, nothing silly like pizza, (**A.N.**** I have nothing against pizza I've just noticed a lot of people say this!)** too many people say pizza is their favourite food. But a big Mac is pretty original. Okay next question, and do not take this as a suggestion for anything, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked and I froze was this her way of checking if I was single, of course it wasn't she had just said not to take this as a suggestion, but a boy can dream right?

"Nope I'm single." I answered, looking her straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked back

"Why are you single? Your one of the most popular guys in school, you're sporty which adds to the hotness factor, you're hottish but as I said the sports help. Also you have practically a third of the school throwing the school at you the toner 2 thirds throwing themselves at Nate and Jason." She finished after her mini monologue. I had two things on my mind at this point, did she just say I was hot and does she realise there are other males in this school?

"Two things; one you do know there are other guys in this school? And two I'm single because I don't want to risk getting hurt, I mean I go on dates but I've been in anything serious, the girls I went on dates may class themselves as my past girlfriends but they weren't. See if I don't let anyone into my heart I know it will never get broken." I finished and she looked a little apologetic.

"That's a little upsetting you know? Not just for me but for anyone that can say they know something about you, since you are most likely going to miss your once chance with the person of dreams. Plus if you never get hurt are you ever going feel another thing again?" after she said she turned away from me and picked up my song book and started to flick through I was about to stop but I was still processing what she had said. She suddenly stopped and put the book the book down and read over the lyrics, I looked over her shoulder and saw it was an old song I had written when I was about 14 thinking the only you could write about was love so I wrote that. She shoved the book in front of me and said "sing this." It was a little freaky because she said it with same I'm not up for an argument voice. She gave me the go on look so I looked at the lyrics and started to sing; (**A.N.****this haning is by sterling knight and another one of his songs will be in my story so keep a look out)**

**How about a little bit of soul some integrity  
I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feelin'  
But the girl in my dreams will be  
For real without a doubt  
So I don't know who we were  
But find your way to me  
Uh, no rush you see**

Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
That's where it is isn't about my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine and future time  
it's true oh oh oh oh oh

How bout we wait a couple years till you do right  
I got a little game left  
Soon Imma hang up in a play and share his life  
And you can do the same, yes  
Cause this will rise and soon we'll focus into view  
Uh, no rush you see

Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
That's where it is isn't about my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine and future time  
true oh oh oh oh oh

There's no rush  
We will touch  
And it will be a whole other level, girl  
Just one kiss  
Yes this is the heaven that will conquer them devil's world  
Uh, no rush you see

Baby I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
That's wearing isn't about my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine and future time

Hanging, hanging on for you  
That's wearing isn't about my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine and future time

Hanging, hanging on for you  
That's wearing isn't about my business  
Hanging, hanging on for you.

"See, this song, how could you have written this and even sung this if you feel the why do about letting someone in Shane? And yes I do there are guys in this school but I think they are throwing themselves at you and your brothers some way or another." I laughed at how she ended her sentence.

"okay, fine I get it, I shouldn't lock my heart away, but just can't help it." I answered her back, "but now that you've made me sing, you have to sing a song for me." Her face visibly changed from her fabulous smile to a nervous worried tortured smile.

"Maybe later, but back to my questions." Her face switched back to the happy smiley one that makes me want to smile and pick flowers and help someone across the street.

"Hey! Don't I get some questions?" I asked, I wanted to get to know her as well.

"fine I ask you a question you ask me the same question back, now, hmmm… what college do you want to go to?" I was trying to find a why to answer this one because I wasn't sure; I wanted to go to a sports college but I also want one with a killer music program. For Nate of course… oh who am I kidding I wanted to minor in music.

**Mitchie pov **

While I was waiting for him to answer I thought of what college I wanted to go to, a good music program would be fantastic.

"I really don't know, anyone with a good sports program will do as long a it close enough to home for me to visit regularly but far enough so that I won't have to visit like every week." I laughed at his criteria for a good college. "You?" he asked simply

"If I could go to my dream college it would be Julliard but I don't have enough money or talent to get into that place. The college that's tied on that list is Berklee but again money and talent." He looked at me and looked slightly worried "what's wrong?" I asked him, why was he worried?

"it's nothing really, but it just seems like you have it all planned out while I'm just winging it." I gave him a small hug, while hugging him I heard the door starting to open and I jumped back from Shane by about 10 ft, but when I looked up I saw it was only Nate. I sighed in relief because if it had been anyone else it would have gone through the whole school by lunch and I'd be no.1 most wanted on every girl's hit list just because I was caught hugging _SHANE GRAY_.

When I looked over at Shane he looked a little hurt, he waved a small goodbye to me and said something to Nate as he left.

"okay so you ready to practice?" Nate asked, I nodded a yes and we practiced. The song went down a hit with the both of us so we were ready for music which happened to be first class so we said we'd see each other in a few minutes and went to our homerooms.

The song was amazing in music we got standing ovation from brown and some of the class, Caitlyn and sierra who were also in our class were clapping and smiling widely, being honest everyone seemed impressed except Tess who also turned out to be in my class, oh joy… note sarcasm.

The day was pretty good after music, word had travelled through the school about the performance in music many people congratulated me and I smiled and thanked them. I sat with Caitlyn and sierra at lunch, I was looking forward to chemistry so I could to Shane about how I reacted in the music room this morning.

**Shane pov **

I was a little upset at how Mitchie reacted in the music room this morning but at least I knew she wasn't using me for my popularity. When I saw her in chemistry sitting at our table waiting, I smiled when she looked up she smiled at me apologetically, she explained why she reacted the why she did and of course I instantly forgave her, I mean why wouldn't you, you can't it's physically impossible to say no to that face of hers.

I got a note in chemistry about a game coming up and it was tradition for me and my brothers to have a party afterwards and I was debating whether I should ask Mitchie to come with me. If I did then I could possible ruin any chance of having a friendship with her but if I don't someone else might like Luke. After thinking this I knew I had to ask her.

"Hey Mitch, I have a game coming up and I was wondering if you wanted go and then accompany me to a party afterwards?" I whispered choosing my words carefully, I knew if I had said date then she would instantly reject me.

"Uh..I'll think about it." She whispered back, I felt a little shot down but there was still hope.

**Mitchie pov **

After chemistry sierra came up to me and asked what Shane and I were talking about.

"he asked me if I wanted to go to a after party with him on Friday, and I said I'd think about it." I said simply focusing on door numbers and levels to make sure I wouldn't get lost again.

"so basically, you told him not thanks?"

"no I told him I'd think about it."

"IF ONE OF THEM ASK YOU OUT, YOU SAY YES NOT AND I QOUTE NO THANKS!" sierra shouted, I laughed and said "he didn't ask me out he just asked me to. Go with him. Nothing special or datish about that." What I didn't know was that now half the school knew that one of the grey brothers had asked me on a somewhat date.

* * *

**Okay how was that? I think this may have been one of my longest chapters yet. Again I'd like to thank my reviewers favouriters and alerters. **

**By the way I kind of need songs that Mitchie could sings, so yeah pm or whatever telling me a song you'd want mitchie to sing :D **

**See ya next capter**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG!**** You guys are soo nice! I want to say again thanks to all my reviewers. You know what I'm going to thank you all personally! :D **

**Okay so here's a list of all my reviewers: thank you all so much **

**Mgallion **

**Thesunday**

**Purplestar94 **

**Socks900 **

**Camprockfanatic **

**BandS4ever **

**Leoshunny1985 **

**Spwarkle **

**Anothercinderellastory123 **

**Again thank you all sooo much, that thank you also includes those that have favourited me and put me on alert :D**

**Okay so on with the disclaimer: I don't own camp rock though I wish I did also I don't own any of the songs in this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

**Mitchie pov **

I still hadn't given Shane an answer, but I had told him that I would come over tonight to hang out with him and his brothers. I was walking over to their house and humming along to my I-pod which was blaring ain't no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant. I soon reached the Grey's household as it started to tip down with rain. I sprinted over to their covered porch and knock on the door slightly frantically. Soon enough a came out who looked like she was in her late 30's to early 40's, I took a very safe guess that this was their mother.

"oh hello, you must be mitchie. You look exactly Shane described." She turned her head away from me and looked back into the house and called "you're right Shane she is pretty!" I blushed after she said this, Shane thought I was pretty. She turned back to me and I smiled politely, I heard the faint sound of someone falling over something and a few seconds later Shane was hopping towards the door. "Mum! I think I'm going have to ban you from answering the door!" Shane whined to his mother. I was holding back my giggles and I think Shane noticed this.

"Mum why don't you let mitchie in instead of letting her freeze in the rain?" I heard Nate call form behind the door. Shane grumbled something under his breath so I couldn't hear what he was saying.

**Shane pov **

I can't believe my mum told mitchie I thought she was pretty I know she didn't directly say it to mitchie but, she was in the hearing zone. And pretty is an understatement, she's gorgeous. I heard Nate come down the stairs and he said "why not let me mitchie in before she freezes." I sighed slightly and grumbled "I'd happily warm her up if she did freeze." I looked up to make sure no one had heard but apparently my mother had and she was smirking oh so happily.

As mitchie and I walked inside I saw her jaw drop, "this place is huge!" I laughed at her comment,

"how would you know you've only seen the main foyer." she gave me a pointed look after I had said this,

"okay I know it's huge 'coz you just said _main foyer_! Who says they have a main foyer if their house isn't huge, that's right they don't they call it a hallway if their house a normal sized house." I couldn't help but laugh at her ramblings

"yes but what is a normal sized house, I mean you can get loft which can be quite small or large but you can also get 2 bedrooms houses and 5 bedrooms houses so how do you actually define a normal sized house." I knew this was going to drive her up the wall by the look she had just given me.

"A NORMAL SIZED HOUSE IS WHEN A PERSON LIVING IN IT CALLS THINGS HALLWAYS NOT FOYERS OF GRAND FOYERS OR SIDE FOYERS OR MAIN FOYERS!" I was laughing my head off at this point. "What's wrong with the word foyer? Why don't you like it? I must admit it is rather strange, it sounds like your dragging out the vowel, foooyyyyyer." The look she was giving me was full of annoyance but then turned to humour. I felt something whack me round the head and hard! "Violence is unnecessary!" I whimpered slightly clutching where I was hit.

"Hey! It wasn't me, blame natey boy behind you!" as soon as she had said this I felt crushed, she had a nickname for him already they've only known each other what 2 days. She looked at me and must of saw my saddened face because she then said "awwwww don't be sad, I got a name for you too, it's shaney poo!" she burst into a fit of giggles and I looked at Nate he returned my look and I could tell that he did not like his nickname all that much either. We then both turned our head the girl before us who was in hysterics. We both ran and grabbed her and ran upstairs with a now struggling mitchie.

"Boys, no kidnapping mitchie unless her mother or I know where you're taking her!" my mother shouted to us from the kitchen.

"Yeah, you haven't told your mother where you're taking me so you can't take me anywhere, NOW PUT ME DOWN! SERIOUSLY SHANE, NATE I DEMAND TO BE LET GO1 IF YOU DON'T I'LL GET MY BROTHER ON YOU!" I started to loosen my grip, if I wanted to date her I'd have to make a good impression on her brother, but just a quick as my grip loosened it tightened again because I remembered something she had said earlier today.

"You don't have a brother mitchie; you told me you were an only child." She looked at me and I smirked smugly back. "Mum we're taking mitchie into the leisure room." I yelled back down to my mum as Nate awkwardly opened the door.

Mitchie sighed as we put her down and then glared at me and Nate, she suddenly did a double take in my direction and I found this a perfect time to joke since her mouth was again hanging wide open." I see you've finally realised how sexy I truly am." I'm not sure if she heard because her response was a very loud "OMG!"

"Shane I don't think she has seen your true sexiness as you call it but she has seen our family's music room." I laughed as Mitchie nodded with a dazed look on her face.

"You can go in you know." I said, I didn't know she loved music this much, maybe I was kind of hoping she didn't because she wouldn't like me because I'm completely opposite to her which would mean I wouldn't stand a chance with her, you can't find similarities between music and sports. I was too busy in my thoughts to notice that Mitchie had already zoomed off towards the studio. I slowly walked over to her and couldn't help smile at her huge smile that was so full of life.

"so do you guys use this studio to help with game plays and stuff?" she asked I thought she was about to crack up after saying that but she kept a straight face.

"Game plays? How would this studio help us with that? How music even help us?" I asked what we were all thinking apart from Mitchie of course who had a weird style of thinking.

"Well apparently my definition of music is different to yours because to me music is if you can find a beat and make a tune with it then you've found some music. Like when you're running down court and bouncing the ball you've got music on your hands there fella's. I guess I thought you would link try and link music into your sports because from the looks of it you are quite a music orientated family, though you don't show it at school." she said all this while walking round the studio brushing her fingers over parts of the equipment and soon she was standing right in front of us and directly in front of me as if she was trying to challenge us. "So guy's what do you say mind playing 'lil ole a song?" she looked up at me and had pure innocence in her face but her eyes were showing mischief.

"Fine we'll play but since you're planning something, I'll strike a deal; if we play you have to go to the after party with me." I mentally congratulated myself on my plan.

"Okay then." I was so happy I could've burst right then, "but I get to record you guys and put it on my i-pod." I didn't really care about this part but the fact that I had Mitchie as my date had just made my day.

"what are we going to play then?" Jason said from behind me causing me to get out of my own fantasies, _dontcha just love brothers!_

"how 'bout heart and soul? That's a pretty good song and we've got the music for it settled." I nodded my head a Nate's idea.

We had set up the studio and Mitchie had plugged in her i-pod so that it'd record right into it. Nate was on guitar and so was Jason and I was left to sing for most of the song. again _dontcha just love brothers!_

Oh yeah alright umm  
Gather 'round guys  
It's time to start listenin  
Practice makes perfect  
But perfects not workin'  
Theres a law out 'bout music  
That no one really cues gonna be  
You can play all the right notes  
But that don't mean you move with me  
But if you can jump  
Like David Lee Roth  
Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss

If you got heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
Rock and roll

Strummin'  
Drummin'  
Slide across from runnin'  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it  
Like the greats did  
There's no way that you can fake it  
You've got to feel the beat before you can move  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes  
Makin' mistakes  
But that won't matter  
If you can swagger like 'ol Mic Jagger

If you got heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
whoo Solo  
If you live and you die  
For the music inside  
If the one-four-five never gets old

Then you can rock and roll  
Rock and roll

Alright now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit me  
Right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
Right here

If you can scream like Axel Rose  
Or sing like Christina show after show  
If you've got heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
If you've got heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
Ooo yeah  
Oo Oo  
Yeah  
You can rock and roll

"That was AMAZING! Why don't you all do music, seriously Jase you killed that guitar!"

"I killed it? Oh I'm sorry Louie please come back, I don't want to say goodbye just yet!" this caused mitchie to giggle he then ran to his guitar and screeched "WHYYYYYYY?" again this cause mitchie to go into a fit of giggles thinking Jason was joking.

"and Shane seriously you have a mega voice, use it. I mean when I heard you singing hanging, I thought you were good but this proved to me you were great and don't let that inflate your ego bigger then it already is." She thought I was… great… wow maybe I do stand a chance if we have some sort of common ground. "oh jees is that the time I better go but before I do , I forgot to compliment the last Grey. Nate I knew you could sing but wow you are mega musically talented. Sorry guys but I got to go I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry about giving me a lift I'm going to walk it." She said as she picked up her bag and jacket and walked out the room leaving her i-pod, I again did my mental happy dance because this gave me a reason to see her again before Friday without it having to relate to chemistry. As soon as we heard mitchie say thank you to our mum and heard the front door shut I broke into I huge gin and Nate looked at me slyly.

"you played her a song, aye? Well I think some one has a crush!" Nate sang, this cause my grin to fall as I lunged for Nate, we both stopped suddenly, as we saw Jason giving his guitar a funeral, we shared a look as if to say that he'd cotton onto it eventually.

* * *

**okay so what did you think?**

**it took me ages to finish this cahpter because i had a mini case of writers block, but that passed**

**so tell me what you think and i'm going to give you a little look into what may happen in chapters to come: **

**-a kiss**

**-a showdown **

**-a blind date **

**- and a argument that could reveal a few things. **

**see i'm not giving away too much but i'll let you guess what happens and who with.**

**review and tell me what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya!**

**So again I'd like to thank my reviewers and such so thank you you guys are the bomb! No joke! Oh by the way most of the story is going to be in shane's pov from now on. Also anyone is welcome to pm me**

**Ahh omg I'm so sorry for not updating**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or any songs I use but I do own a cat called Felix :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

**Shane pov **

Is was Friday at last and I woke up earlier then usual but that may have been because I didn't slept at all last night. Usually I'm more excited for the game not the party but that's always because my dates turn out to be duds. But I've gotten to know mitchie over the last few days and she is perfect I can't find a single flaw in her. I looked over to my digital clock which said it was 4:58 am I sighed what was this girl doing to me, keeping me up all night and making me worry about what I'm going to talk about, not to mention my appearance. Everyday since I've met Mitchie I've made sure that I look absolutely perfect seriously I combed through my hair at least 65 times in a morning to make sure not a single hair was out of place I went through 20 outfits till I reached a perfect one, _man I sound like a girl_.

I got dressed and got out the clothes for the party tonight and I locked away anything that was special to me. after I had proofed my room, just in case any party goers get up to my room even though all bedrooms are off limits you never know. At the after parties we never had much decoration up because we didn't know if we were going to win or not, being honest we weren't holding the party to celebrate it was just for the sake of a party but winning the game always helped with the vibe.

I was a little worried because I had practice all day due to the game and I was supposed to have double chem. And it was partner work so mitchie would have to be alone with the troll Luke and I know he'll try and pull something, honestly if it made me happy Luke would try and destroy it!

I went down stairs and got some breakfast and while eating I turned on the TV in our kitchen as soon as I had news of the Jonas brothers came on, I don't know why but Mitchie thinks I look like Joe but I really don't see any similarities except the hair which he copied of me! I got my gym bag ready and everything I needed for the day packed I then couldn't think of anything else to do so I quickly wrote I note for my mum and dad and brothers saying that I was going for a walk and would be back soon.

I strolled around for a good few minutes before I decided I would watch the dance group's morning rehearsals at the park. Though Luke may be the leader their still good and pretty cool to watch. I was coming up to where they practice and I saw a girl with long brown hair tied up in a high pony tail and she was dressed in a running kit I didn't need to see her face to know who it was but I did help when someone said her name.

"Mitchie you came!" I heard Luke shout, mitchie jumper slightly when she heard her name but then relaxed, I felt kind of hurt that she was hanging around with Luke but she didn't know that I hated him so I guess she has no reason not to.

"yeah I came, you asked me personally the other day plus you mentioned something about music?" she asked, of course Mitchie would come if it involved music but it irked me majorly that Luke had more of a common ground with her, I means seriously; music and dance go together like a house on fire while music and sports are like fire and rain but mitchie had said you can find music in sports. I dropped all my thoughts and focused back on their conversation.

"Yeah, we have a competition coming up and we got the dance figured out but we don't have any music." I heard the dancer's murmur things like we do but you just want to flirt. I scoffed at this and Mitchie must of heard because she turned around.

"Shane! Hey! I didn't know you'd be up and about at this time of the morning." She laughed and gave me a sort of thankful look. "Luke let me see the dance and I'll see what kind of music you'll need but I'm sure your dancers will want an input." She was so kind, I saw a boom box and I knew it had the music in there so as the group were getting into position I crept over I and clicked play the group then burst into a dance and Luke had a huge scowl on his face. (**A.N .com/watch?v=vQ1enwRsSHU&playnext=1&videos=r6WOhZPD69s&feature=mfu_in_order link for dance)**

"You know Luke I think that music is perfect!" Mitchie yelled over the sound of the boom box Luke just did a fake smile and then glared at me. "But sorry I have got to go otherwise I'm going to be all sweaty for school." Mitchie said this just before jogging off back towards her house. But what she had said had probably sent me and Luke into dream state _what we're teenage boys!_ It was the sound of Luke's yelp that sent me out of my dream state, one of the guys in the group had slapped him, I stifled my laugh and walked back home myself.

When I got to school I waited at Mitchie's locker so I could tell her I wasn't going to be in the lesson and such and most important not to let Luke hit on her and if he did to tell me. I saw Mitchie coming towards me and she was laughing, I couldn't see who she was talking to but I started to panic when the idea came into my head that it maybe a guy.

My panic moment was over when I saw Caitlyn walking next to Mitchie. I looked down briefly and when I looked up again I saw Caitlyn pointing to me, Mitchie nodded and half ran towards her locker.

"Hey, now what could possibly cause you to be standing next to my locker unless you're standing in front of Nate's locker?" She said jokingly

"Well, I'm here to talk to you and I wanted to say that you won't see me in chemistry today because I have practise all day, but if Luke decides he's going to try and flirt with you please tell me so I can teach him a couple of lessons about how he shouldn't hit on girls out of his league." I said I saw her blush after my last comment.

"okay so today rules are; let Luke flirt with me all I want, forget that I've got a date to the party tonight and say yes if he asks me." She was trying to hold back her laughter as she watched my face turn red.

"First off no flirting, second off yes you do have a date and third I'd kill him if he asked you. And if you do any of those things then I'd have to think about doing this.." I saw give me a questioning look after a few moments as if waiting for me to show her what I was going to do, I waited just to add the element of surprise. After a few more seconds I pounced and started to tickle her, her giggles were music to my ears so I wouldn't stop.

"SHANE! STOP- I-I-I-T!" her speech was being interrupted by her giggles and this made me laugh. I soon stopped since teachers passing by were giving me strange looks.

"So I'll see you tonight, I'll pick you up at 6 so you can watch the game from good seats." I called as I started to walk to practice.

"Yup I'll see you then." She called back, I couldn't help but smile as I walked away, I had a date for tonight and even better that date was Mitchie!

**Luke pov **

Gray is going to get it! He thinks he's so great! But he's not and the worst thing is that I heard he has a date with Mitchie tonight! He thinks he's won but oh no he has not! He's at practise all day and not in chemistry! Ha let's see him defend what he thinks is his!

**Mitchie pov **

I think I'm really starting to like Shane. I know I was saying I wouldn't like him because of his social status but he's really funny and sweet but it annoys me that he went go into music like Nate just because he's scared what people will think of him. I'm not looking forward to chemistry, seriously an hour with Luke Williams. Great… N.O.T !

I was happily walking down the corridor when suddenly Caitlyn and sierra appeared at either side of me.

"Hey, so we kind of heard through the grape vine that you're going to game and after party with Shane!" Caitlyn said to me

"Yup, and we also heard that you can sing." Sierra inputted from the other side.

"so we are kidnapping you-" Caitlyn was cut off by sierra saying "well not technically kidnapping but we're taking you-" sierra was then cut off by Caitlyn "to the music rooms for your frees so we can see what you're made of." I was in slight shock after this and had many questions in my mind

"Okay, before I head off with you two please answer these two very simple questions. One where did you hear that Shane and I were going on a date and two do you always finish-"I was then cut off by sierra "each other's sentences, nope!" after sierra had said this we all burst out into laughter.

"well to answer your first question, everyone knows, they all saw Shane ask you to the party and I guess that they all suspected you had said yes and you just confirmed it by asking how we knew. Sooo-"both Caitlyn and sierra screamed yay in my ear. I just laughed it off nervously and walked with them to the music rooms.

When we got there we saw Tess Tyler and her posy waiting very impatiently as soon as we entered the room they all stood up and glared at us.

"oh look what twiddle Dee and twiddle dork brought up! Its little newbie who thinks that she can get everything and everyone she wants! But oh guess what she can't!" Tess snidely said, sierra cowered back a little bit and Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it "you know I've been wondering how you stay in such good shape since your daily diet doesn't look too good, I mean seriously Bitch flakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner I heard they were quite fattening." I snapped back at her.

"Compliments will get you nowhere with me now since you stole my man!" both me and Caitlyn looked at each other with disbelief. _Did she actually just say that!_

"You know Tess; it's easy to tell that you are a natural bimbo." Caitlyn shot. I saw the posy step backat that comment as if to say that they weren't involved, Tess' face then grew angry but soon composed itself again as Caitlyn spoke "Hey why don't we settle this little feud over Shane we'll have a sing off? You both do two songs one must be have a rap in it, just because well I love rap! And the other must be a solo!" I saw Tess smirk as she said this.

"okay since, this is over Shane, the winner will be his date tonight and the judges will be his team mates." Tess was still smirking as she said this, apparently she had a lot of confidence and that will be her upper hand. But I wasn't going to lose to this pretentious, bimbo, snob.

" okay we'll do it after school main hall, bring what you need." Sierra finished off for us as the Tess crew left.

* * *

**Okay so how did you find that :D **

**So you've met the first half of the showdown! **

**help! i need witty comebacks so please if you have any tell me them please!**

**Please leave reviews giving song ideas for either Tess or mitchie **

**If it's Tess it has to be kind of cheesy and maybe slightly stuck up, anything that say's she's the best! **

**And Mitchie really it can be anything **

**Completely off topic but has anyone heard B.o.B new song magic I absolutely love it! Sorry for the random comment :D **

**Anyways hope you liked the chapter sorry it took me a while to write **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I'm not going to do long authors note today or babble away.**

**So thank you to anyone who reviewed or alerted or put me on their favourites**

**I won't be updating my other story you're him for a while because I have no idea what to do next. **

**Disclaimer: I really want to own camp rock but I don't **

**Chapter 7**

**Mitchie pov **

I'm screwed, I'm seriously screwed. I'm about just as lucky as the titanic! But at least they had a nice meal before they went down while I'm stuck with cafeteria food. To sum up why I'm dead meat; my dear friends Caitlyn and sierra agreed to do a deal with the she devil, we have to do a sing off in front of the majority of the school, whoever wins gets to be Shane's date to the party but that's not the worst of it. For the past hour I've had Caitlyn and sierra telling me how bad Tess is even though she's won all the talent shows and competitions at the school!

_Flashback _

"_she has no talent!" Caitlyn shouted in my ear, I think trying to calm me down _

"_even though she did win last years talent show and the year before that and the one before that and the 2 before that." Sierra said trying to remember. _

"_that doesn't help!" I shouted back at them. _

At this moment in time I should actually be in chemistry but sierra sweet talked all my teachers into letting me have all frees today, apparently now days teachers prefer brains to money since Tess had tried to buy them off but only a couple accepted the money, so that did give me more time to practice.

"What if Tess does win, we can't actually force Shane to go on a date with her, I mean if she spends only a few seconds near an animal it gets classed as cruelty to animals, wouldn't it be like teen cruelty if we let Shane endure that?" I spoke voicing what everyone in the room was silently thinking.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Shane'll hear by the time he comes out of practice and even before that his team mates would have heard and convinced him to go along with the competition." Sierra finally voiced.

"so Shane is one of those sheep people, follows whatever he is told to follow?" I asked

"kind of at times he is mega sheep person and at others he rebels and joins the good side, but I hate to say it most of the time he does like to stay on the dark side and their cookies aren't as great as they say!" Caitlyn answered, we all cracked up at the end.

**Shane pov **

I was sprinting to chemistry from the gym, I had convinced coach that I had to be in that class because we had a test in the next so today was the only time I'd get to write down what I'd need to study.

I burst into the room to find everyone already in their partners, and I looked towards Luke's seat and saw that he was working on his own, I smirked slightly I looked over to Mitchie's seat and saw she wasn't sitting there, it wouldn't be like her to bunk.

"Mr. Gray are you going to sit down, if so you're working with Mr Williams because Miss Torres seems to be off practising for an upcoming showcase." After Mr. Taz had finished speaking I huffed and walked over to Luke. As I was walking everyone stopped working and turned towards some started whisper I heard mumbles of names, I think they were Mitchie and Tess. As soon as I had sat down everyone went back to work and Luke began to smirk.

"what are you so joyous about Williams?" I asked snidely

"well , I'm happy since I've got a date to your little party tonight!"

"what? What girl would want to stand within 3 ft of you."

"hmm, Mitchie!" he shot back I just growled at him

"what do you mean Mitchie's my date!" I yelled quietly to him

"not after Tess is done with her, their having a sing off in hall after school winner get's you as their date and loser has my shoulder to cry on. And don't think Mitchie stands a chance of winner since I'm helping Tess with the rapping." I was shocked after he had said this I rushed to the door and called back that I had to go back to practice but I wasn't I sprinted to the music rooms to try and find Mitchie.

"what the hell are you doing just sitting around! You need to start working otherwise I'm stuck with Tess Tyler!" I yelled as I entered the music room. They all looked up and the first thing I saw was that none of them looked like Mitchie.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were…. You know some one else" I then ran out of the room and looked through the room window before entering, I saw that Mitchie, Caitlyn and sierra and two of their guy friends were in there laughing.

"okay! Get to work I don't want to be stuck Tess!" they all looked around shock as if they weren't expecting me to comet through the door, suddenly they all began to laugh again.

"Speak of the gray's and one doth appear." Mitchie chocked out as she was still laughing.

"Don't worry Shane we were just taking a break!" one of the guys said I think his name was Barron

"Yeah mate don't worry so much!" the other guy, sander said.

"Guys, calm down okay we'll get back to work," Caitlyn said still giggling

"I hope you realise that Tess has Luke helping her and if any of you know Tess she's going to make it flashy!" I was getting a little annoyed because their little agreement had put my date in jeopardy.

"Yeah well , your team mates will follow whatever Nate and Jason say, so just make sure that they vote first." Sierra said as if it was that simple

"yeah but you forget, most of my team mates are in love with Tess!" I yelled back.

"fine, fine ,fine we'll get to work but no promises that I'm going to win." Mitchie said unconfidently, I had completely forgotten that I hadn't heard her sing before, what if she was terrible!

"okay Mitchie we're going to do a run through of the songs, so I'd say rap then song, so they can get a taster in the rap and then the full desert in the song." Caitlyn spoke while everyone went into giggles due to her little joke at the end.

"okay positions!" sierra called, Mitchie, Barron and sander got into their positions.. Caitlyn pressed a few keys on her laptop and suddenly a guitar solo started to play;

I've got the magic in me  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)  
I've got the magic in me! 

These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind  
Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotise you with every line  
I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?  
Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy  
I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin'  
People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me  
Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, and  
I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"  
So come one, come all, and see the show tonight  
Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist  
You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie  
So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9

I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)  
I've got the magic in me!

Well take a journey into my mind  
You'll see why it's venom I rhyme  
Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time  
I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd  
See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow  
See I decieve you with my intergalactic ether  
I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar  
I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive  
Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia  
I break all the rules like Evel Knievel  
It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel  
So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego  
I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo

I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
Everytime I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold)  
Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)  
When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)  
Now everybody wants some presto magic

Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic  
Magic, magic, magic(ahoo)  
I've got the magic in me.  
(ooh)  
I've got the magic in me!

I was gobsmacked at the end of; Mitchie's singing was amazing and the rapping from Barron and sander was well wow! The quickly got into the next positions for the song.

Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey,hey  
Hey, hey,hey  
Tonight

I was seriously shocked she was amazing! She had better win or else I think I'm going to kill most of the student population!

"okay, you've just proved to me that you're a great singer Mitchie but that won't matter as long as Tess has most of the team drooling over her!" I know that was harsh and may have hurt Mitchie confidence but it was the truth, everybody fell silent then Caitlyn began to laugh evilly and this freaked me out a little bit.

"oh don't worry about that, sierra remember when you had to do some filming for social studies and you caught Tess doing something very unattractive!" Caitlyn said evilly, sierra looked a little confused at first but then realisation hit her she then whispered it onto Mitchie who burst into a fit of giggle and again it was like music to my ears. Though I was slightly distracted by Mitchie my curiosity was still there, I wanted to know what Tess had done.

I looked at the clock and saw that I had practice now since the period I'd had off was coming to an end.

"I'm sorry I've got to go guys but you'll do great in the sing off and the day will go back to being perfect." I said dreamily at the end. As I was running past the Locker room I saw Tess playing tonsil hockey with Luke, so that's how she got him to help ahhh the world makes sense again. I ran into the gym and yelled to Jason and Nate to come over, they looked at each other and shrugged before joggin over to me.

#"what was so important?" Nate asked

"well there's a sing off over whose going to be my date tonight and it's a long story I don't want to explain but that's not the point I just saw Tess and Luke eating each other's faces." I whisper yelled at them not wanting the rest of the team to hear. Nate looked slightly surprised while Jason looked a little worried.

"but the last time I saw Luke he still had his face but that was an hour ago and I haven't seen Tess since homeroom so I wouldn't know what's happened to her face since then! But if they eat peoples face, then Luke is going to come and eat mine!" he yelled and the whole team looked over at us, I smiled awkwardly and Nate just grimaced.

"why would he do that Jason?" it had to be asked

"because I hit him with A basketball an hour ago and he seemed mad!" he contuined to say in a worried tone, he then ran off mumbling about trying to find ways to stop face eaters. I looked over at Nate and he just shrugged and Said

"he's either adopted or Dad dropped him on his head A LOT!" HE THEN WALKED AWAY TO SHOOT SOME HOOPS AND DO SOME DRILLS


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**A.N. IMPORTANT **

Hey evrybody sorry i've been a bit MIA but i've been lazy and i kinda forgot about my stories so im putting the on permant hitaus and maybe finishing them if i ever get inspiration

Im really sorry but i might be uploading stories onto different movies/tvshows/books sooooooooo...

I'm really sorry :/


End file.
